1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to image processing apparatuses and methods for controlling image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Multifunction printers (MFPs) are used widely because MFPs are relatively small in size with low noise and can perform color copying, printing, and scanning at low cost. In recent years, MFPs have advanced in image quality and speed, and thus an A4-sized image can be copied in about one minute with a quality equivalent to a photograph. However, users still demand MFPs with high-speed and high-quality scanning of images. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for scanning an image at a higher speed with no sacrifice of the image quality.